Emperor Lakeet's guards
"Guards! GUARDS!!!" —Emperor Lakeet, countless episodes Emperor Lakeet's guards are, simply put, the bodyguards to Emperor Lakeet. They are his highest-ranking minions and the only ones who remained by his side when he travelled to Toy Island. History When Emperor Lakeet first came to Toy Island in the episode "He Came, He Saw, He Conquered", he was accompanied by his two blundering minions, Blueberry and Green Apple. Being his right- and left- hand men, respectively, they remained fiercely loyal to him even after his kingdom was defeated. When Emperor Lakeet arrived at Toy Island, he and his minions set up a small, comfy bed for him, and he declared himself the dictatorial ruler of this land. In the episode "Crouching Emperor, Hidden Assassin", the mercenary Chief was hired to kill Emperor Lakeet, but after failing to do so, he joined the guard troupe. He has since proved himself to be the most able of the guards, acting as a bodyguard, secretary, and commander when the situation calls for it. In the episode "Extraterrestrial Athletes", the Toy Island Crew was challenged to game of volleyball to determine the fate of their island. After the alien force was defeated and driven back into outer space, one of their players, Dr. Bun, decided to stay and joined the guard troupe, becoming Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor. In the episode "Dog Days of Summer", Punk appears in the guard troupe one day. It is revealed that he was one of Emperor Lakeet's minions who was looking for him the whole time. In the later episode "Fuzzy Fling", Punk is given his baby brother Fuzzy to take care of, who is then drafted into the troupe despite being too young to do anything. In Seasons 4 and 4.5, due to the vast quantity of characters, many of the guards are demoted and have their screen time and dialogue cut. Thus, whenever a representative of the guard troupe was needed, Chief was sent out due to his ableness, as a serious character was needed to contrast Emperor Lakeet's selfish and foolish character. Guards Blueberry Blueberry was one of Emperor Lakeet's two original guards. Being his right-hand man, he was responsible for dealing with the Emperor directly, such as being his secretary or giving him food. Unfortunately, because of his weak memory, he constantly forgets about Lakeet's hatred for walnuts, and constantly gets yelled at for doing so. He is a blundering fool like his best friend Green Apple, and the two are constantly seen messing up their tasks. Green Apple Green Apple was one of Emperor Lakeet's two original guards. Being his left-hand man, he was responsible for protecting the Emperor, doing the dirty work, and engaging in dangerous activities. Unfortunately, due to his round size, stubby arms, and clumsiness, he often messes up by dropping things or other mistakes. Chief Originally hired as an assassin to kill Emperor Lakeet, he failed and became his most able guard. Not only he is a skilled and courageous fighter, but he is also a good secretary and has a strong memory. His sunflower looks peaceful, but it contains all of his weapons and survival supplies, and he has used it since before his time as an assassin. Dr. Bun Dr. Bun was originally one of the players of the alien team in the Inter-Galactic Volleyball Tournament. After his team was defeated, he stayed behind on the island and joined the guard troupe. He then became Emperor Lakeet's personal doctor, treating to his wounds and even acting as a therapist. His green sack appears to be some foreign technology that can hold countless medical supplies and other resources, including his therapist's stool. Punk Punk appears as one of Emperor Lakeet's stronger guards, due to his larger size. Unfortunately, when he was given his brother to take care of, he was usually seen carrying him and/or feeding him, so he was often unable to fulfill his guard duties. On a side note, he was one of the main protagonists of the unofficial Season 0, where he had his own segment as a treasure hunter, travelling the continent with his friend and loyal steed Rudolph, all the while avoiding the indigenous tribes. Fuzzy Fuzzy appeared on the island after he was shipped by air mail in a box. Being too young to even crawl, Punk had to carry him all the time and feed him with his bottle as well. He is almost useless, though he sometimes wound up on an adventure that kept him away from home and in dangerous predicaments. When he grows old enough, Emperor Lakeet plans to officially make him one of his guards. Category:Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Groups Category:Lakeet Empire